


Don't Stop

by verdans



Category: Empirium - Claire Legrand
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, corielle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdans/pseuds/verdans
Summary: “God has no place here,” Corien murmurs, lowering his mouth to mine.Or, what could have happened in Chapter 23 of Kingsbane if Rielle hadn’t told Corien to stop, but rather consented to continue. And it’s in first person. You will find no smut-shaming here.
Relationships: Corien/Rielle Dardenne
Kudos: 12





	Don't Stop

“God has no place here,” Corien murmurs, lowering his mouth to mine.

The cold cave wall presses into my back as Corien holds me in place, moving his mouth to my neck and claiming it with a nip of his teeth and a brush of his tongue. His hands twined in my hair, he pulls my head back roughly, baring my neck further to his devouring mouth. I let out an involuntary cry, its desperate edges echoing in the cavern. 

He looks up at me, icy eyes shining with hunger I haven’t seen before. I am used to the tender caress of his voice already, the gentle swipes of his fingers down my back. But his gaze directly upon me is new, piercing and unyielding, and thoroughly unnerving. “Shall I stop?” he asks.

“No,” I whispered. “Don’t stop.”

I let him slowly pin my wrists above my head to the wall in one of his cool palms, pale eyes continuing to bore into mine as he gazes unblinkingly into my face. With the other, he trails his fingertips in a tickling path from my neck, to the curve of my breasts, dipping them into my navel, and coming to rest between my legs, resting gently between them. “Hmm,” he purrs, leaning in until his molten voice pours gently into my ear, as it always has. But this time I feel the warmth of his breath more sharply, sending a burning spark from the shell of my ear down to the place where his fingertips lie, frustratingly immobile. “If you don’t want me to stop,” he muses teasingly, “then I wonder what you’d like me to do?” He begins to rub his fingers in lazy circles over my clit, sending feeble jolts of pleasure through my core.

I can feel the wetness beginning to seep slowly from me onto his fingers, and I’m certain he can as well. A flush of shame rises on my cheeks and my mouth tightens. I hate how even though I am already undressed, I can feel his stare peeling layers of me back even further, fully exposing me. I hate the way his dark lashes frame frame his beautiful, cold eyes. I hate the smooth, pale plane of his back, and the way I am clinging onto it and leaving behind the half-moon imprints of my desire. 

His fingers cease their small movements, and I let out a small whimper of frustration. Corien chuckles, a throaty sound that only serves to exacerbate the evidence of my shame slick on his hand.

“Beautiful, shameful, perfect Sun Queen, melting in the arms of an angel,” Corien taunts, “I wonder what the good people of Celadaria would say?” 

His words deepen the redness in my cheeks, but I don’t miss the catch in his voice even as he nettles me, the slightly increased pace of his breath upon my ear. He raises his fingers to his lips and his tongue comes out to taste them, and the sight unravels me.

He brings his hand back down, unmoving, but I begin to rub myself against him shamelessly, letting my slickness lubricate the movement into delicious friction. I hear him inhale sharply as his gaze snaps down, watching my movement below, mesmerized. I smirk, sensing an opportunity to best him at his own game. I let out a moan of pleasure from the sensations sparking within me as I continue to ride his hand.

The sound shatters Corien’s control. With a strangled sound, he pulls my mouth to his and kisses me fiercely, his tongue melding with mine. His fingers enter me roughly and begin doing what I craved, finally, stroking me deeply within and just barely stimulating that precious ache inside. 

“Please, Corien,” I beg. 

“Please what?” he says, voice rough and hot against my ear. The fingers inside me curve suddenly, and I let out a small scream. Even now, they aren’t enough to quell the burning within.

“Please,” I pant, “I need you inside me,”

Corien smiles as he moves me to the ground. The flat stone is cold but I hardly notice through how overheated my skin feels, as though I am one second from burning through myself.

“I will always be here, Rielle,” he says, and he enters me truly this time. The sensation of him expands within me in waves of glorious pleasure. The lonely hollow ache that followed every stroke upon my spine, every whisper in my ear, filled at last. But even now, even feeling impossibly complete, I can’t bring myself to admit what I now know to be true.

He thrusts into me, fast and slick and deep. My heart is racing like I’m flying through a storm on Atheria, wild and unbound. I can smell a burning pine forest on his skin- wooden, charred, and desolate. “I want to hear you say it,” he breathes, hips rolling rhythmically with mine. Somehow, my legs are locked behind him, as if to keep him from disappearing again. 

“There’s nothing to say,” I choke through a moan, turning my face away from his, even as the pleasure continues to crest from my center and ripple through my body. 

A flicker of anger flashes through his eyes. “Don’t lie to me, Rielle,” he says, and closes his hands gently on the sides of my throat as he continues to pound into me. The sensation is unbearable, my head feels light as my insides are electrified. I try to hold back, but my screams of pleasure feel pulled from my body, unbidden. I can sense his satisfaction at my response in my mind, warm and approving. “Look how truthful your body is,” he murmurs close to me, “why can’t your lips do the same?” 

My wetness is giving our union a vulgar sound, but one that undeniably thrills me, a feeling I can sense Corien enjoying in my mind. He quickens his pace, pulling me closer and closer to the brink. The edges of my vision are tinged in gold, as I feel our bodies pulsing together. The intimacy terrifies me. “I’m scared,” I gasp, my insides feeling molten.

“Tell me,” Corien coaxes, and pushes ever deeper as if to draw it out of me.

My moans are desperate now, my body clawing for a release to the building, unparalleled pleasure. Corien fills me impossibly and perfectly. Suddenly, maddeningly, he pauses, breaking off our perfect rhythm.

“Tell me the truth I already know,” he says, looking right into me, seeing what I know he has already seen in my mind. “And then you’ll finally have what you want.” Gently, he holds my face in his palms.

Unable to control myself, I move against him, rocking my body back and forth on his. “The truth is, I need you. That I want you, more than I can bear to admit. That you are the only one who has seen me and has not been afraid. And that fact makes me irrevocably, impossibly, desperate for your touch.”

I would have laughed at the look on Corien’s face if I wasn’t the one rubbing myself against him like a cat in heat. He groans and kisses me fiercely once more, thrusting into me with an uncontrolled abandon mirroring my own. “Rielle, Rielle...” he moans like a prayer, “I’ve always known.”

“Finally,” I breathe, letting my climax take me as I feel him spilling into me, pulsing around him. The gold edges of my vision splinter into kaleidoscopic fragments that blind me with their brightness, as my satisfied screams bounce off the cavern walls and out into the snow-crusted mountainside. 

Corien pulls me into his arms and holds me. I tighten my arms around him, letting this stolen moment stretch on for as long as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you hear when you read Corien's voice? For me it's the voice of Aaravos from the Dragon Prince (Netflix). Thoughts?


End file.
